


Two

by Looming



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GR2 Spoilers, Light Angst, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looming/pseuds/Looming
Summary: The words hit Raven with nearly as much force as the memories they release. Scattered, fragmented, a series of half finished visions and moments yet to be lived. She staggers, breathless as remnants of Kat, of her past and even her - their - future, come into focus.But then, she's always known, hasn't she?





	Two

_"You and the other are one being, split by fate, forced to be two."_

The words hit Raven with nearly as much force as the memories they release. Scattered, fragmented, a series of half finished visions and moments yet to be lived. She staggers, breathless as remnants of Kat, of her past and even her - _their -_ future, come into focus.

But then, she's always known, hasn't she?

A distant rumble of thunder pulls Raven from her thoughts, the steady thrum of raindrops falling against the pipe house quickly fills the silence left in its place. Noise echoes across the walls as she allows her eyes time to adjust; just enough that she can take in her surroundings. She lays on her back, tucked far into the corner of the tiny twin bed, a comforting weight resting at her side. The old rickety table is still where it should be, so is Dusty's bed, and the rocking chair, and, and, and... Everything just as she left it, not a thing out of place. A breath Raven hadn't been aware she was holding escapes in her relief, and the movement causes the small body cradled against her chest to stir.

_Kat._

"...Raven?" the smaller shifter whispers, voice breathy with the haze of sleep even as she pushes herself up to rest on an elbow. Even as she beams down with those fiery red eyes, desire to tease written plain across her features, "The... the bed isn't too small is it?"

The question nearly crumbles Raven to dust. Love shines clear in her eyes, and Raven immediately realizes the reason Kat sounds as she does is less due to sleep, and more because of the activities that had only recently finished ringing through their little corner of Hekseville.

 _Ah._ _Our first night together._

With a gentle smile Raven reaches up to trail fingers through golden locks of hair. Along her cheek, and across her lips. Kat leans into every bit of the touch, sighing with contentment. It's almost criminal how easy it is to compare Kat to, well, a _cat,_ in moments like this, Raven thinks.

"It's more than enough, Kitten." Lips press to the tip of Kat's nose, and after a pause Raven continues, "Go back to sleep, I was just startled by the storm."

Kat returns the gesture with a kiss of her own. Soft and chaste, gentle as a whisper and yet still so heavy with intent. As she lowers herself back into comforting arms, Kat seizes her chance, "Big scary Raven. Scared of of a little _thunder_."

For a moment, Raven does nothing. She simply stares. And then she doesn't. She huffs out a laugh, moves to roll on top of Kat, and suddenly the world is swimming around her. The world is muddled and unfocused and if she was a less experienced shifter, it might even fill her with an acute sense of nausea. But it doesn't. Because she is _experienced_. And yet still, nothing is in its right place, they aren't in their home anymore - for that matter there isn't a wall in sight. Chancing a look down, Raven sees herself straddling Kat's lap, sees Kat pinned beneath her. Slim wrists caught above her head in the grip of one hand while her other trails little empty shapes along her captive's sides. They lay hidden on a beam beneath one of the countless islands of Jirga Para Lhao Raven swears she'll never remember the names to.

A small, hungry whisper let loose from the shifter squirming in her grasp is all it takes to pull her back, grounding her in the moment.

"Raven..."

Crimson eyes flutter open, and Kat breathes heavy and slow beneath her. The sight of her Kitten's siren smile beneath her, the sight of her writhing and moaning in anticipation is all it takes to rip everything right back out from beneath her. She falls forward and their lips crash together. And now Kat's fingers are snaking into Raven's hair, nails scratching at her scalp. And now her hips are grinding, pushing up, desperately searching for relief.

"Raven _please..."_ comes another whisper as Kat buries her face into Raven's neck. As she nibbles and sucks impressive bruises into every inch she can reach. Impatient hands undo the clasps and laces on each of their outfits, searching and ripping and trying and pushing and pulling and suddenly everything in Raven's vision is swimming all over again.

When her surroundings return to focus, they are on the ceiling of some nothing building in a nowhere district of who cares what city, clothes nowhere to be seen and the sensation of skin on skin emptying her mind of any further thoughts. So Raven continues, she presses tiny wet kisses to the crook of Kat's neck, to her collarbones, and her chest, and lower and lower still. As she continues, Raven realizes her memories have shifted yet again.

_A wall this time? In an alley?_

She shrugs it off and takes in the sight of Kat beneath her once again. She is panting and needy, back arched and chest heaving with every breath, and even through the glow of their powers, Raven sees the pleading in her silence. Even through that crimson light, she feels the desperation and yearning in her every movement.

Strong hands wrap around Kat's waist and before she can tell what is happening her legs are hanging over Raven's shoulders and soft lips are finally, finally pressed against her. Kat lets out a long, breathless gasp at the contact. Fingers shoot down to Raven's hair as her stomach flexes and twists under the firm grip, and she begins clawing at Raven's scalp and gripping at the hair while Raven drinks her up as if she was a woman dying of thirst. Slow, savoring licks up and down, tasting every bit of her before lips wrap around her clit. Raven flicks her tongue, sucks gently and pulls out the most incredible moans and whispers of her own name. The sound causes Raven to pause for short moments, and she hovers her mouth barely an inch away, warm breath brushing against Kat and mixing with the cool breeze of the night all the while.

"Kat," she starts, hesitantly, "I-"

But Kat interrupts with a harsh whisper as she thrusts herself back up into Raven's face, "Raven, I love you so much. Please..."

Raven's heart aches in her chest; no matter how many times she hears those words they never cease to affect her in such a profound way. So she presses a chaste kiss to each of Kat's thighs, and before continuing whispers into golden curls.

"I love you too, Kitten."

And she presses her mouth back to her folds, teasing and licking and sucking and prodding and driving Kat up the very stone wall that they still rest against.

"Raven..." comes the sound of Kat's voice once again, and suddenly the two are outside of their home; Kat resting on the entrance ladder and Raven kneeling in front of her.

"Raven," and they have moved through memories again, this time floating gently through the clouds. "Raven, Raven..."

"More," She finally demands as they shift again, this time bathing in the warm glow of sunset from the top of Pleajune's ferris wheel. "More... where's my Raven. Where's my big scary Night Gale..."

And once more they shift, Raven never once stopping, never once slowing in her attempts to drive her Kitten to unbearable heights. Never once stopping as Kat writhes and struggles under her grip, or as they continue to shift through memories past, present, and future.

They swim through time over and over, reliving so many reminders, so many reassurances that convince Raven she has always, genuinely, truly known that they were meant to be together.

The park where Kat first arrived.

Their room on the mining ship.

The fountain in Auldnoir.

Her bedroom in Eto.

And the bathhouse.

And the roof of their home, and anywhere and everywhere and all over each part of the world.

She continues on and on until the instant that Kat climaxes, the moment her eyes shoot open and euphoria washes over her like a tidal wave. Raven feels legs trying to close around her head, feels them shaking and straining as she gently works Kat down from the peak she brought her to only moments ago.

She loves this, watching the aftermath. Looking on as those beautiful crimson eyes flutter shut, as Kat rocks against her mouth. There is nothing she loves in the world more than the sight of the beloved Gravity Queen, of everyone's hero, her other half, her everything melting in her arms. It's something Raven is so, so, endlessly grateful for that she barely notices as she shifts through memories once again. Only this time, she doesn't know where she is. Her clothes are back. Kat is gone. But the memory feels cloudy and unfinished, as if the importance is just out of reach. As if the moment holds great meaning but could not possibly be understood just yet. She stares off into the distance, a vague sense of dread seeping through every pore in her body with each passing moment, but then comes a soft meow from behind.

And she turns, she whips around with so much hope that the fear becomes thoroughly overwritten in an instant and what she sees is...

The throne room in Eto.

That creator is staring at her expectantly.

But she knows, now, what needs to be done. She will do whatever it takes, no matter _what_ is waiting to be found down there beneath the top of the world. Because Kat is her other half. Because she, hers. Because she has always truly known somewhere deep inside, and that knowledge fills her with a powerful feeling of hope.

And she will protect that hope with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to finally get something written for these two. That line from Bit has been stuck in my head since I finished the game a few months back.


End file.
